1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a binder composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, and an electrode and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, have twice the discharge voltage than a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly, have high energy density.
The rechargeable lithium battery is fabricated by injecting electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
For fabricating an electrode, a binder is required to provide adherence of the active material. A binder is also required for improving the cycle-life characteristics of a battery and for the stability of the electrode along with the high adherence.